Le Chant de la Sirène
by Cataclyste
Summary: La dernière année à Beacon Hills High School commence. Le groupe est débarrassé de tous leurs ennuis surnaturels, et leur routine reprend. Jusqu'à ce que Stiles rentre dans la voiture de deux de ses camarades et les tue. Ou plutôt, le tue. (Original Character Féminin / Slash Sterek / Slash BoyxGirl - Un peu de tout ! )
1. Prologue

**Le ****_Chant_**** de la Sirène**

**Prologue**

_2 Septembre_

Un soleil agréable illuminait Beacon Hills. C'était la rentrée, Scott, Stiles et les autres entamait leur dernière année au lycée, enfin. Un bruit de moteur effarouché assourdit la rue : Stiles avait abandonné sa Jeep pour la rentrée et essayait les joies du scooter. Le résultat fut horrible. Lydia était assise sur un banc et voyait ses amis arriver, un par un, au lycée. Scott et Kira arrivèrent main dans la main et sourirent à la Banshee qui s'ennuyait à mourir. Stiles mit un temps fou à sécuriser son véhicule et Malia arriva au coin de la rue.

-Voilà une nouvelle année qui commence, souffla Kira.

-Pourvu que l'on puisse partir rapidement de ce bled, ajouta Lydia en regardant ses ongles vernis, une autre histoire de créature anthropomorphique me rendrait verte. J'aimerai avoir mon diplôme sans être perturbée par une autre meute de loups garous tueurs ou par un Nagual enragé.

Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel face au cynisme absolu de leur fashion-victim préférée.

Un bruit violent de moteur puissant arriva en trombe vers eux. Une Lamborghini Huarace noire mat se gara devant le lycée. Madison Mills et son petit copain sortirent de la voiture de luxe en prenant les gens de haut.

-Cette fille m'exaspère, dit Lydia en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle se prend pour la Reine du Lycée juste parce qu'elle est chef de l'équipe de natation, Présidente du Conseil d'Administration et Reine du Lycée depuis la première année.

-Bah, ça fait d'elle la Reine du lycée non ? Demanda Malia en fronçant les sourcils.

Lydia lui lança un regard noir et ne répondit pas.

-Madison Mills a tout pour réussir, dit Scott, elle a la chance de ne pas faire partie du notre monde.

-Je voulais sortir avec elle en CM1, avoua Stiles.

Ils regardèrent Madison monter les marches du lycée et retrouver ses amies. Les Bécasses de l'Equipe de Natation.

-Allez, encore un an et c'est fini, lança Kira en souriant.

-Encore une longue, longue année, murmura Lydia en attrapant son sac à main. Allons en cours.

Au loin, Derek était adossé à sa Camaro noire. Stiles le vit mais l'ignora. Triste vie.


	2. Chapitre 1 – Accident mortel

**Chapitre 1 – Accident mortel **

La sonnerie retentit à Beacon Hills High School. L'heure de la pause déjeuner sauvait tous les étudiants de leurs cours du matin.

-J'ai une faim de loup ! Lança Scott en sortant de la classe de français.

-Très drôle, répliqua Lydia d'un ton aigri.

-Allez Lydia, ce n'est pas parce-que Jordan Parrish ne t'as pas invité à sa soirée spéciale Policiers que tu dois rester aigrie toute l'année, souffla Stiles en mettant sa casquette.

-La casquette dans les couloirs ! Souffla la surveillante Madame Charlotte.

Ils atteignirent la cantine et firent la queue.

-Kira mange après, elle a un cours de Littérature Appliquée, informa Lydia à Scott.

Madison Mills et son petit ami dépassèrent tout le monde dans la queue de la cantine. Les Bécasses de l'Equipe de Natation et les joueurs de Lacrosse populaires les suivaient, dans un mélange de bave dégoulinante et de rires idiots et aigus.

-Regarde ça, souffla Lydia en les jugeant, ils laissent autant de bave sur leur chemin que des escargots. Je suis presque sûre qu'ils se sont mis en couple en deuxième heure après avoir fait les prudes lors de la première.

-Madison Mills, chef de file du lycée, chef de file du monde, railla Stiles.

-J'aimerai bien être Madison, avoua Malia, elle au moins n'a pas à s'attacher à chaque pleine lune, ou à combattre des monstres pour survivre et sauver la ville. Le seul problème qu'elle rencontre c'est de ne pas avoir 18 en maths, ou encore que son copain ne veuille pas lui acheter le dernier sac Mickael Kors.

-La vie de rêve, dit comme ça je le conçois, souffla Lydia en se mordant la lèvre.

Ils déjeunèrent et retournèrent en cours. Ceux-ci furent ennuyants à mourir. Lorsque dix-sept heures sonnèrent, ce fut la libération suprême. Kira et Scott rentrèrent en moto et laissèrent Lydia et Stiles attendre Malia qui se faisait sermonner par son professeur de physique.

-Qu'est-ce que fais le grand méchant loup ici ? Demanda Lydia en arquant un sourcil intrigué.

Derek les salua et fit une mine sombre.

-Salut, Scott est là ?

-Tu as des sens décuplés et tu vas me faire croire que tu cherches Scott ? Tu sais très bien qu'il est parti. Bref, moi je vais rentrer chez moi, je vais prendre de l'avance sur le devoir de maths.

Lydia s'en alla et laissa Stiles et Derek seuls. Stiles se gratta la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Derek de haut en bas.

-Rien. J'attends ma cousine.

-Tu as dit que tu cherchais Scott ! S'exclama Stiles.

-Oui mais j'attends Scott en cherchant ma cousine.

-Mais…

Derek sourit de toutes ses dents, Malia sortit du lycée en faisant claquer ses bottines à talons sur les marches en pierre.

-Je hais la physique ! S'écria-t-elle en jetant son sac à main sur Derek, ramène-moi au loft, j'ai un DM à faire.

-Euh, ok, souffla Derek.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, tant pis.

-On peut passer chez moi avant ? Demanda-t-il à Malia, j'ai des trucs à récupérer. Après on fonce chez Derek.

-Ouais, mais grouille j'ai envie de sortir ce soir, j'en ai déjà marre des cours, s'exaspéra Malia.

Ils foncèrent chez Stiles récupérer quelques affaires et allèrent au loft.

Il était à peu près vingt-deux-heures, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. La demi-lune éclairait partiellement les environs, étant cachée par des nuages sombres. La route qui traversait la forêt était obscure, les grands arbres ne laissaient pas les rayons de l'astre lunaire traverser la zone.

Jonas Breed se gara au milieu de la route et Madison s'exclama :

-Ne t'arrête pas au milieu de la route imbécile ! On va se faire faucher !

Elle le frappa à l'épaule, il l'embrassa et commença à enlever son tee-shirt.

-Dans ma Lamborghini ? Souffla-t-elle en détachant son soutien-gorge, tu veux vraiment qu'on…

Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et perça son regard de ses yeux vert émeraude. Elle gloussa bêtement. Doucement, il passa sa main entre ses cheveux et les détacha. La chevelure blonde de Madison déferla sur ses épaules chastes, elle releva les yeux vers Jonas.

-Il fait froid ici Jonas, râla-t-elle, quelle idée de faire une balade dans la forêt à vingt-deux heures.

-Bébé, c'est ça qui est excitant, l'interdit…

-Il n'y a que toi qui n'a pas le droit de sortir de chez toi après vingt-deux heures Jonas, railla-t-elle en se plaçant sur les jambes de son petit ami.

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, ses cheveux chatouillèrent le dos de John et il commençait à s'exciter.

-On l'a fait il y a deux jours, murmura Madison à l'oreille de Jonas, et j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi…

Elle regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait que du noir. On voyait à peine les arbres.

-Je ne me sens pas en sécurité ici… Murmura-t-elle inquiète.

-Mais bébé…

Un bruit de moteur lourd se fit entendre.

-Oh merde démarre ! S'écria Madison.

Jonas s'exécuta, il tourna la clef mais rien n'y fit.

-La voiture ne démarre pas ! S'écria Jonas affolé.

Il tenta d'ouvrir la voiture mais à trop vouloir forcer le moteur, les portes se sont bloquées.

-A l'aide ! A l'aide ! s'écrièrent-ils

Madison frappa contre la vitre, en vain. La peur se lisait dans son visage. Ses yeux étaient en alerte, affolés. Ses traits étaient tirés et à l'agonie, loin de la jolie Reine bien maquillée chaque matin. Elle était bouleversée, terrorisée, terrifiée. Madison avait la chair de poule, ses mains tremblaient.

-Putain la voiture est noire il nous verra jamais ! Hurla Jonas en prenant Madison par les épaules.

-Je…

-Suce-moi ! J'veux pas mourir comme ça putain !

Madison le gifla, une lumière de phares les éblouit, et le camion rentra en plein dans la _Lamborghini Huarace_. La voiture, à moitié détruite déjà, fit plusieurs tonneaux dans tous les sens. Sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, la voiture se détacha de toutes ses parties, les portes, le coffre, le toit, les roues, tout se détruisait au fur et à mesure que la légère voiture faisait ses tonneaux. Jonas fut le premier à être éjecté du véhicule. Transpercé par un bout de fer d'un siège, sa rate et son poumon droit furent performés. Il perdit tout son sang en quelques minutes sur la route froide et humide en goudron. Ses yeux étaient livides, et sa bouche était ouverte, lâchant un cri sans son. Comme si son sort ne suffisait pas une fois mort, le camion s'arrêta en freinant en lui écrasant le crâne, il explosa sous la pression de ses roues.

Madison fut assommée au bout du quatrième tonneau en se frappant la tête contre son siège à l'arrière. Par chance, elle ne fut pas perforée de quelconque manière mais elle subit de lourds dommages au niveau du crâne et du torse, tant les chocs furent brutaux. Elle fut éjectée à l'endroit où se trouvait son ancienne porte passager et s'écrasa sur un lit de feuilles orangées, à côté de la route, inconsciente.

-Shérif ! S'exclama Parrish affolé, je viens de recevoir un appel de votre fils, il a percuté une voiture en plein milieu de la route et… Enfin c'est un désastre, c'est sur la route de la forêt.

-Oh putain… Souffla le shérif Stilinski en enfilant sa veste, des victimes, que foutait Stiles là-bas ?

-Deux jeunes, l'un est mort et l'autre, enfin l'autre il ne sait pas, il a appelé les secours avant de nous appeler, ils seront là-bas avant nous. Je ne sais pas.

-Laissez passer, laissez passer ! Cria le brancardier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'affola Melissa McCall.

-Jeune fille, dix-huit ans, blanche, blessures graves à la jambe droite, au torse et traumas crâniens conséquents. On pense qu'il y a une hémorragie interne au poumon.

Melissa regarda le brancard.

-Je connais cette fille, c'est Madison Mills, elle est dans la classe de mon fils ! S'exclama Melissa affolée.

Elle envoya un texto à Scott pour lui dire de venir immédiatement à l'hôpital. Ils emmenèrent Madison en soins intensifs. Melissa releva la tête, Lydia se tenait droite devant elle.

-Lydia ? Que fais-tu ici ? L'interrogea l'infirmière.

-Le double sept renversé dominé par la lune… Murmura Lydia.

-Hein ?

Melissa la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans une chambre vide. Elle appela Scott.

-Maman ? S'écria Scott, je suis en chemin qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ecoute, ordonna Melissa.

-Le double sept renversé dominé par la lune, le double sept renversé dominé par la lune, les notes et les partitions suprêmes, la voix du renversé sept lune double suprême… Répéta Lydia.

Son visage se durcit, elle regarda dans le vide.

-Maman ? Maman ? Lydia va bien ? S'affola Scott.

-Elle ne bouge plus, elle regarde dans le vide… Murmura prudemment Melissa.

-Ok… Alors tu vas sortir de là où tu es, tu vas boucher tes oreilles et…

Le téléphone coupa et les lumières faiblirent.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Hurla Lydia.

Les vitres se brisèrent et les néons de lumière explosèrent. Blackout total.

Melissa perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Lorsqu'elle se releva, Lydia avait disparu.

-C'était trop beau pour être vrai cette rentrée, souffla-t-elle en se massant la tête.

Scott entra en trombe dans l'hôpital. Il sentit la position de sa mère et la rejoint en courant.

-Maman ? Est-ce-que ça va ? S'écria-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Oui, va aux soins intensifs, essaie de lui réduire sa douleur ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Scott hocha la tête et accourut dans la salle des soins intensifs. La panique avait affolé tout le monde, le brancard de Madison avait été abandonné dans le couloir.

-Oh mon dieu… Murmura Scott en regardant les dégâts.

Madison était bandée à la jambe, au crâne et au torse. Les bandages tenaient à peine tellement ils étaient imbibés de sang. Les yeux bleus de Madison luisaient sous les néons de secours de l'hôpital, elle était faible et sa respiration était instable.

Elle murmurait quelque chose, Scott tendit l'oreille.

-Achève-moi, je t'en supplie… c'est trop…

Elle cracha du sang en pleurant, immobilisée. Scott la pencha sur le côté, elle vomit du sang en hurlant à l'agonie.

Scott ne put se résoudre à la laisser dans son état. Il fit luire ses yeux rouges de _True Alpha_ devant ceux ébahis de la mourante.

-Ma rédemption, mon salut, murmura-t-elle.

Il la mordit à la cuisse, juste à côté de son artère fémorale. Un jet de sang gicla dans la bouche de Scott, qu'il recracha.

Madison pleura et lâcha un cri étouffé. Elle recracha du sang une énième fois, et ses yeux se fermèrent, sa tête lâcha, sa main qui tenait le brancard, tomba dans le vide.

Scott se mordit la lèvre et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il alla rejoindre sa mère.

-Alors ? Murmura-t-elle inquiète.

-Je crois qu'elle est morte… Je l'ai mordue.

-Tu l'as mordue ? S'exclama Melissa, je t'ai dit d'apaiser sa douleur ! Pas de la transformer en loup-garou dévoreur de chair humaine la pleine lune !

-Désolé, elle avait l'air si…

-Détruite, acheva Melissa en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, bon va retrouver Lydia, elle a disparu. Je m'occupe de tout ça. Où est Madison ?

-Le brancard 13 dans le couloir à gauche. A côté de la morgue.

-Super, ils avaient déjà tout prévu, souffla Mélissa.

Scott s'en alla Melissa prit une lampe torche et éclaira les environs. Elle vit le brancard 13, Madison était allongée, inconsciente. Elle prit son pouls, rien.

-Repose en paix Madison Mills, dit Melissa en lui replaçant une mèche de cheveux.

Elle poussa le brancard jusque dans la morgue et le laissa sur un côté.

Madison cligna des yeux et vit la demi-lune par la fenêtre du plafond. Elle se sentait partir pour de bon.

-Le double sept renversé dominé par la lune, le double sept renversé dominé par la lune, répétait Lydia en marchant dans la rue.

-Lydia ? Lydia ! S'écria Scott en rejoignant la Banshee.

Il se poste devant elle et dit d'un ton dur :

-Lydia !

Lydia sembla sortir de sa transe et regarda autour d'elle.

-Pas la peine de me crier dessus je ne suis pas sourde ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux McCall ?

Il la jugea et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il fait froid ici, pourquoi je suis là…Oh non, pas encore ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'énervant.

Elle entama une marche rapide vers sa maison.

-De quoi te rappelles-tu ? Demanda Scott en la suivant de près.

-Je faisais mon DM de maths en écoutant de la musique, puis j'ai reçu un SMS de Parrish qui me disait qu'il ne pouvait venir chez moi ce soir. Encore une fois. Je me suis énervée et j'ai arrêté de bosser. J'ai décidé de faire un petit tour dans mon jardin pour me calmer mais… Apparemment j'ai fait le tour de la ville.

-Ecoute, dit Scott en lui tendant son téléphone.

« - Le double sept renversé dominé par la lune, le double sept renversé dominé par la lune, les notes et les partitions suprêmes, la voix du renversé sept lune double suprême… »

-C'est moi ça ? Mince… Murmura Lydia, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?

-Aucune idée. Madison Mills et son petit copain ont eu un accident. Apparemment il est resté sous les roues d'un camion après avoir été performé par des barres de métal.

-Dégueu, souffla Lydia.

-Madison est à la morgue aussi, je pense qu'elle est morte…

-Tu penses ? S'étonna Lydia.

-Je l'ai mordu. Elle s'est évanouie, à bout de forces.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? S'exclama Lydia déconcertée, tu ne peux pas mordre la première victime d'un accident en espérant que tu la sauveras !

-Oui mais, je ne sais pas, c'était instinctif. Je voulais vraiment l'aider, mais je pense l'avoir tué.

-Pourvu que tu l'aies tué, comment expliquer que ses blessures se soient soignées ? Surtout s'il y a des traumas crâniens et tout le bazar. Scott qu'est-ce que tu peux m'énerver des fois !

Lydia rentra chez elle et claqua la porte. Scott fit de même mais il ne put se résoudre à dormir. Deux heures plus tard, il reçut un SMS de sa mère.

« Madison est vivante, ses traumatismes crâniens ont disparu mais elle est toujours blessée. Je pense que ta morsure n'a rien fait, mis à part la sauver. »

Scott s'écroula dans son lit et s'endormit juste après.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Rétablissement miraculeux

**Chapitre 2 – Rétablissement miraculeux et triple accident.**

Madison Mills se réveilla dans une chambre blanche. Il y avait un bouquet de fleurs sur la table basse et les rayons du soleil de fin d'été traversaient les rideaux fins.

-Ma tête… Se plaignit-t-elle, j'ai fait un rêve étrange.

Melissa suivait de près le cas Mills, étant donné le sort que son fils lui avait réservé. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Elle vérifia ses signes vitaux, tout était normal.

-Ne touche pas à ton pansement, l'informa Melissa, tu n'as pas cicatrisé encore. Je vais le changer, ne bouge pas.

-Merci Madame McCall.

Madison chercha son téléphone mais elle ne le trouva pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses parents entrèrent dans la chambre.

-Madison ! C'est un miracle que tu aies survécu selon les médecins. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? La pressa sa mère en mourant d'envie de l'enlacer.

-Euh… J'étais sur la route avec Jonas… Puis la voiture s'est bloquée au milieu de la route et un camion nous a percutés, raconta-t-elle en modifiant quelques détails érotiques.

-Celui qui t'as percuté s'appelle Stiles Stilinski, tu le connais ? Tu es restée inconsciente deux jours, et Stiles est en détention au commissariat.

-Stiles ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec un camion à cette heure-là dans la forêt ? Se demanda Madison.

-On s'en fiche de ça Madison ! Tu as failli mourir ! Jonas lui, n'a pas eu ta chance.

Madison porta la main à son cœur, elle ne portait plus le pendentif de son petit-ami.

-Dieu du ciel… Murmura-t-elle, qu'il repose en paix.

Elle essuya une larme hâtivement et resta fière devant ses parents. Melissa entra avec des nouvelles gazes et pansements.

-Excusez-moi, je dois changer ses bandages.

-Nous allons te laisser, dit la mère de Madison, tu sais comme ton père n'apprécie pas la vue de la chair.

-Oui, à plus tard.

Melissa sortit les gazes et les pansements.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Melissa inquiète.

-Mieux que je ne le doive j'ai l'impression. J'étais presque sûre que j'allais mourir il y a… deux jours apparemment. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une gueule de bois et d'avoir fait la fête toute la nuit. Et au vu des courbatures que j'ai, je dirai même avoir couché avec mon copain, plusieurs fois.

-D'accord, dit l'infirmière McCall, c'est plutôt bon signe si tu compares ton accident presque mortel à une soirée qui a dégénéré en sex-party et drink-up.

Madison éclata de rire. Melissa lui enleva son bandage, les blessures cicatrisaient plus vite que la normale, mais pas au rythme d'un humain lambda.

-Ne regarde pas, c'est plutôt moche, dit Melissa soucieuse.

Madison détourna la tête. Melissa désinfecta et appliqua les nouveaux bandages propres, puis partit. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Scott ? Entre. Que me vaut cet honneur ? Dit Madison d'un cynisme méprisant.

-Je, je voulais savoir comment tu allais, répondit Scott en se grattant la tête.

-Après que ton meilleur ami m'ait fauché moi, mon copain, et ma superbe Lambo, je dirai que ça va plutôt bien, répliqua-t-elle ironiquement. Il a tué mon petit ami.

-Tu n'es pas… Bouleversée ? S'étonna Scott.

-Bien sûr que…

Madison arqua un sourcil. Elle était triste pour son petit ami, mais pas tant que ça en fait.

-Euh, bien sûr que si en fait, je suis bouleversée.

-Tu es sûre que ça va Madison ? Répéta Scott.

-Oui ça va, maintenant dégage, je n'ai pas envie de te voir, ni toi, ni Stiles, ni quiconque.

Scott sortit et croisa sa mère.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Melissa inquiète.

-Elle est étrange. Garde un œil sur elle, je vais voir Derek.

-Ok, sois prudent.

-Toujours.

Il l'enlaça et partit. Melissa entra dans la chambre d'hôpital.

-Quelque chose te ferait plaisir Madison ? Demanda l'infirmière avec gentillesse.

-Une trousse de maquillage et un Coca Cherry, et la vie sera parfaite, répondit Madison en souriant.

Melissa arqua un sourcil étonné face à cette demande inattendue et opina de la tête.

-Soit.

Derek se massa les tempes. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

-Attends, la Madison là, tu l'as mordue et elle a survécu ? Sauf qu'elle ne présente aucun signe de transformation, de guérison ou de changement quelconque ? Tu l'as juste _sauvée_ ? Résuma-t-il.

-C'est ça, dit Scott en croisant les bras.

Liam et Brett se regardèrent étonnés.

-C'est impossible. Si elle a survécu, c'est un loup garou. Vous devez la récupérer et l'enfermer lors de la prochaine pleine lune. La nouvelle cage en acier va nous servir après tout.

-La pauvre, cette cage est horrible, fit remarquer Liam.

-On parle de Madison Mills, la Reine du Lycée ? Je veux sortir avec elle depuis que je suis en deuxième année, dit Brett en souriant.

-Pour l'instant, personne ne sort avec personne. Trouvez un moyen de la ramener ici dans treize jours. Ce sera la pleine lune. En attendant, gardez là à l'œil, ordonna Derek.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, railla Brett.

-Imbécile, souffla Liam, viens, on va courir un peu.

Scott les laissa sortir et regarda Derek, inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si elle est comme nous ? On sait tous comment a fini Erica.

-Elle ne finira pas comme Erica. Tu seras son Alpha. Tu es un bien meilleur Alpha que moi… Avoua Derek.

-Et pour ça ? Demanda Scott.

Il fit passer la bande sonore du message de Lydia.

-Ceci Scott, c'est un autre problème qui arrive. Encore.

Ils regardèrent Brett et Liam s'éloigner du Loft en courant.

-Tu as Brett, Liam en Bêtas. Est-ce que tu as ressenti une force supplémentaire depuis deux jours ? Demanda Derek.

-Pas que je sache, je me sens normal.

-Normalement, tu es plus puissant avec un nouveau Bêta. Cette histoire est vraiment très étrange.

Le téléphone de Scott sonna.

-Kira m'appelle, je devrais sûrement prendre l'appel, à plus Derek.

-Salut.

Derek regarda son téléphone. Aucun message. Stiles en prison, quel ennui.

Quatre jours plus tard, Madison Mills refit apparition au lycée. Ses signes vitaux étant stables et n'ayant détecté aucun trauma crânien, les médecins la laissèrent retourner chez elle. Tout le monde murmura lorsqu'elle traversa les couloirs, c'était insupportable. Les Bécasses de l'Equipe de Natation hésitaient à aller lui parler, elles restèrent en retrait. Scott observait Madison qui prenait ses affaires dans son casier. Soudain, la sonnerie retentit, elle sursauta et fit tomber toutes ses affaires par terre.

Brett qui passait à côté, les ramassa.

-Merci, dit-elle froidement.

-De rien, répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne bougea pas. Elle rangea ses affaires et lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il la fixait, elle le jugea de haut en bas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Un autographe ? Ou plutôt mon rapport médical, ironisa-t-elle cruellement.

Brett fut choqué devant tant de cynisme et d'indifférence.

-Ou peut-être le rapport nécrologique de mon ex petit-ami ? Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Elle refit sa queue de cheval et claqua la porte de son casier. Madison partit sans dire au revoir. Scott rejoignit Brett et arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

-J'ai tout entendu, dit-il, elle est…

-Froide, sans pitié, sans aucun remords ni considération… Je savais que Madison Mills était une horrible pétasse, mais là, elle dépasse toutes mes espérances de pétasserie ! Souffla Brett.

-Arrête de parler comme Stiles. On a intérêt à la garder à l'œil jusqu'à la pleine lune, qui sait, ma morsure l'a transformé en monstre sanguinaire la nuit, jolie fille le jour.

-Genre _Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde_ version Peste du lycée ? Demanda Brett en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouais, exactement, souffla Scott en tapant l'épaule de Brett, bon je vais en cours, on se voit plus tard.

Madison s'installa seule devant le tableau. Dans leur grâce habituelle, Scott et Stiles s'installèrent en se bousculant autour d'elle. Elle les méprisa l'un après l'autre et leva les yeux au ciel, le cours commença.

-Dis, Madison… murmura Scott.

-Je ne sortirai pas avec toi McCall, le coupa-t-elle en jouant avec son stylo de l'index et du majeur.

Elle sourit au professeur qui la regardait et lança un regard noir à Stiles.

-Ni avec toi.

Stiles porta la main à son cœur et feignit d'être touché.

-Ouch.

-Madison, est-ce que tu t'es sentie bizarre dernièrement ? Demanda Scott, peut-être mal à la tête, sensibilité accrue de tes sens, je ne sais pas moi…

Madison arqua un sourcil dédaigneux et souffla.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi McCall ? Souffla-t-elle en se levant.

Elle changea de place et expira de dépit.

\- On n'y arrivera jamais, murmura Stiles, cette fille est trop désabusée de ce qui l'entoure. Je l'ai à peine effleurée du regard qu'elle m'a lancé son regard de mépris Originel.

-Oui, on doit trouver une autre tactique d'approche, répondit Scott.

Il fixa Madison à sa droite, elle dévorait quelqu'un des yeux dans le couloir. Il se pencha et vit le dos de Brett.

-Je crois que nous l'avons trouvé.

Le bureau du Shérif était calme, les officiers patrouillaient en ville. Il restait deux secrétaires, le Shérif et l'officier Parrish. Officiellement, Stiles avait le droit de sortir de sa cellule, mais son père était tellement furieux contre lui qu'il l'y laissa moisir encore quelques heures. A cause de lui, un procès pour homicide involontaire sera ouvert contre lui. Lui, le fils du Shérif. Bien joué Stiles.

-Bon Papa laisse-moi sortir maintenant… Demanda doucement Stiles.

Scott et Kira entrèrent dans le bureau du Shérif dans un vacarme assourdissant. Kira fit tomber un pot de fleur avec son sac à dos et Scott trébucha sur un fil qui dépassait d'en dessous d'un bureau. Maladroitement, Scott fit un signe de la main au Shérif et Kira sourit innocemment.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'on ne m'a pas tout dit… Maugréa John Stilinski en levant les yeux au ciel. J'espère pour toi, garçon, que tu ne nous as pas créé des problèmes d'envergure surnaturelle…

-Comment le saurai-je, tu m'as ostracisé ici depuis deux jours, souffla Stiles ironiquement.

John fit signe aux deux jeunes de le rejoindre dans son bureau, ce qu'ils firent. En passant à côté de la cellule de Stiles, ils eurent un rictus de moquerie, mais également de pitié. Il n'y avait que Stiles pour se mettre dans une telle position. Ils s'assirent et John ferma la porte.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil soucieux.

-En fait… Commença Scott.

Il se gratta le crâne et Kira se mordit la lèvre. Le téléphone du Shérif sonna, il répondit.

-Quoi ? Un triple accident au rond-point du supermarché ? S'exclama le Shérif, j'arrive tout de suite ! Ça va devoir attendre les enfants.

Le Shérif enfila sa veste et sortit rapidement. L'officier Parrish le talonna. Kira et Scott se lancèrent un regard inquiet.

-Triple accident ? Répéta Kira en fronçant des sourcils.

-On devrait aller voir, souffla Scott inquiet, c'est peut-être grave.

Ils sortirent du bureau du Shérif, Stiles frappa sur les barreaux de sa cellule.

-Faites-moi sortir ! Supplia-t-il, j'ai le droit de sortir normalement.

Scott sourit et prit les clés de la cellule dans un tiroir du Shérif. Il ouvrit la cellule, son ami l'enlaça.

-On va te sortir de cette merde, dit Kira.

-Personne ne doit jamais savoir pourquoi tu étais en train de conduire ce camion, dit Scott, surtout pas nos parents.

Stiles hocha la tête. Il avait bien caché la _marchandise_ en attendant que les secours et la police arrive sur la scène de l'accident.

-Dépêchons-nous, lança Stiles, c'est peut-être plus grave que ce qu'on ne le croit.

Arrivés sur la scène du crime, ils croisèrent Lydia et Malia. Les trois voitures semblaient arriver de trois directions différentes, et se sont tout simplement rentrées dedans sur le rond-point. Les chauffeurs étaient tous morts et emmenés à la morgue, deux femmes côté passager étaient décédées. Il ne restait qu'une adolescente gravement blessée qu'on emmenait en soins intensifs.

-Qu'est-ce qui a causé l'accident ? Demanda le Shérif à Madison.

-Que fait Madison ici ? Demanda Lydia.

-Aucune idée, peut-être qu'elle achetait du shampoing. Oh regarde, elle a du shampoing dans son sac, railla Malia.

-Très drôle, je la sens pas, souffla Lydia en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Hey les filles, qu'est-ce qu'il… Oh mon dieu, lâcha Stiles.

Madison essuya une larme et répondit au Shérif :

-J'étais sur le trottoir quand j'ai entendu les voitures se percuter. J'avais mes écouteurs et je chantonnais… C'était atroce. J'ai sursauté et j'ai vu les corps sur la route, une coincée dans son fauteuil…. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi violent depuis…

Elle s'arrêta et baissa la tête.

-Voilà…

-Merci. Madison, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, lui conseilla John en posant une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

Elle hocha la tête et s'en alla. Scott et ses amis la suivirent et l'interpellèrent.

-Madison ! Lança Scott en trottinant vers elle.

Ladite Madison se tourna vers lui et leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

-Quoi encore McCall ? Persifla-t-elle d'agacement.

-Tu as tout dit au Shérif pour l'accident ? Demanda Stiles.

-Et tu tué personne ? Renchérit Malia sans aucun tact.

Madison écarquilla les yeux, les jugea de haut en bas et remit ses écouteurs.

-Vous êtes complètement tarés, lâcha-t-elle en leur tournant le dos.

Elle rentra chez elle sans se retourner.

-En voilà une qui ne perd pas son temps à essayer de se défendre, elle nous ignore complètement ! Dit Lydia, moi je dis, SUSPECT NUMERO 1.

-On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé, la contra Scott, je suis sûr qu'on se fait du souci pour rien. Pour l'instant, nous devrions nous occuper de Stiles jusqu'à la veille de la pleine lune. On s'occupera de Madison et on vérifiera si la morsure a eu un effet sur elle. OK ?

-OK, lâcha le groupe.


	4. Chapitre 3 - La pleine lune

**Chapitre 3 – La pleine lune**

* * *

La pleine lune était dans quelques heures. En deux semaines, Scott n'avait remarqué aucun signe étrange concernant Madison Mills. Chaque jour passé, elle montrait autant de signes méprisants, dédaigneux et désagréables que d'habitude. Madison Mills quoi. Elle avait repris la natation, après un examen de son médecin et de son coach. Elle avait réintégré l'équipe des Cheerleaders de Beacon Hills et avait jugé bon de faire un tour au Conservatoire la veille.

Madison Mills quoi.

* * *

Il était 20h35. Scott, Brett et Liam campaient derrière un buisson du jardin de Madison.

**-Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ? **Demanda Liam inquiet.

**-Oui t'inquiètes, tu l'attires dehors, on l'assomme, on l'emmène chez Derek, **souffla Scott en hochant la tête.

**-On l'assomme ? **S'écria Liam éberlué**, on ne va pas assommer Madison Mills !**

**-La ferme ! **S'écria à son tour Brett en lui frappant le derrière du crâne,** j'y vais.**

Brett sortit de leur cachette et lança un caillou à la fenêtre de Madison. Ladite jeune fille regarda derrière sa fenêtre, puis l'ouvrit.

**-Brett Talbot,** dit-elle en croisant les bras.** J'espère que tu as quelque chose d'intéressant à me dire, car je ne voudrais pas attraper un rhume, surtout pas si la cause de ce rhume sont : ton inutilité,** elle compta un avec ses doigts, **ton idiotie et ton incapacité à aligner deux mots devant moi.**

**-Ouch, **souffla Liam à Scott.

L'Alpha lui frappa les côtes et lui fit signe de se taire.

**-Est-ce que tu** peux** descendre ? **Demanda Brett en lui souriant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ferma sa fenêtre.

**-Je l'entends descendre ses escaliers, **souffla Liam à son Alpha.

En effet, elle sortit avec un pull noir basique et un jean slim noir troué.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Talbot ? **Demanda-t-elle d'un ton étrangement gentil.

**-Euhh... **Bredouilla Brett.

Scott s'avança à pas de loup derrière Madison, et lui pinça deux points sensibles à la nuque, elle s'évanouit.

**-Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais frapper Madison avec une barre en métal ?** Lança Scott en pouffant de rire.

Brett et Liam lui lancèrent un regard exaspéré. Leurs yeux luisaient sous les rayons de lune.

**-Ça commence,** dit Scott en regardant ses Bêtas de ses yeux rubis.

* * *

**Point de vue de Madison Mills.**

Flou. Gauche, des formes floues, une lumière faible et des meubles, marron, noir, métal, froid. Droite, deux autres formes floues, une porte peut-être.

Je clignai des yeux pour m'adapter à la lumière, et me rendis compte que j'étais attachée. Prise de panique, je m'agitais bruyamment pour faire céder les chaînes qui m'entravaient.

**-Elle est réveillée,** fit une voix grave.

L'homme avait de la barbe, environ vingt-trois ans, plutôt mignon mais court.

**-Où suis-je ? **Persiflai-je, pourquoi m'avez-vous attachée ici ? Mes parents vont...

Mes parents n'allaient rien faire. Qu'est-ce que je foutais ici ? Aussi loin que je me souvienne...

**-Brett... fils de chien,** murmurai-je d'humeur belliqueuse.

**-Hey, c'était pas mon idée de t'attacher comme ça, **fit une voix moins grave.

Brett était à ma gauche, à côté de Liam et Scott.

**-C'est quoi ce mauvais plan là... **Soufflai-je en tentant de garder mon sang-froid.

**-Tu ne ressens rien ? **Demanda l'homme barbu.

**-Qui êtes vous ?** Répliquai-je en forçant mes chaînes.

En vain.

**-Derek Hale**, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Je sentis une chaleur inconnue envahir mon corps. C'était terrifiant et agréable à la fois.

**-Je veux partir, laissez-moi partir !** Criai-je,** A L'AIDE !**

Je sentis une rage inhabituelle me parcourir. Cela partait de mon cœur, et vint parcourir mes muscles en même temps que mon sang. Je le sentais dans mes veines, cela grattait, et j'avais vraiment envie de me détacher de ces liens. Toute cette colère, toute cette colère me faisait perdre mon sang-froid, une colère, singulière et étonnante, m'était inconnue encore. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant.

**-Scott,** fit Derek en lui attrapant l'épaule, me montrant du doigt.

Je forçai mes chaînes, en vain évidemment.

-**Elle... Elle a l'air si normale**, murmura Scott.

**-Détachez-moi !** Ordonnai-je d'une voix autoritaire.

Les garçons prirent leurs têtes entrent leurs mains, comme si _Baby_ de Justin Bieber passait en boucle. La porte du loft s'ouvrit en grand et deux femmes en trench-coat et talons aiguilles se hâtèrent pour me détacher.

**-Vous êtes de la police ?** Demandai-je abasourdie.

-**Si on veut,** souffla la blonde.

**-Ouais, la Police des filles comme toi chérie,** souffla la seconde, brune.

La blonde prit un brise-chaîne et me délivra de mon entrave. Elle me prit la main et m'attira vers la sortie. La brune s'approcha de Derek, qui était à terre, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Derek fit non de la tête, et pointa du doigt Scott. De loin, j'avais l'impression que je voyais ses cheveux boucler. Elle nous rejoignit et nous montâmes dans un cabriolet rose bonbon.

**\- Chérie, ne nous en veut pas, on t'explique tout à la maison. La route donne mal au cœur à Serena, **elle risque d'avoir le hoquet.

-**La maison ? Vous n'êtes pas de la police ?** M'exclamai-je surprise.

Je tentai de me détacher mais la ceinture était bloquée.

**-Monica, tu fais peur à la gamine**, souffla la brune.

**-Ça fait longtemps que nous attendions la venue d'une nouvelle Sirène, il faut bien qu'elle sache ce qu'elle est avant que quelqu'un la vide de son sang !** Se défendit la blonde, apparemment Monica.

**-Quoi?** Répétai-je ahurie.

**-Voilà, maintenant elle va avoir peur, super,** râla Serena.

Elle tourna sèchement à droite et accéléra, roulant un peu trop vite à mon goût.

**-Quoi ?** Répétai-je encore maintenant apeurée.

**-On a dit qu'on attendait d'être à la maison pour lui expliquer**, souffla Serena.

**-Vous êtes folles,** murmurai-je en me plaquant contre mon siège. **Je suis en train de faire un cauchemar, tout ça ne peut pas être réel.**

Les deux filles se turent, nous nous garâmes dans un quartier chic de Beacon Hills, à côté d'une maison _« A vendre. »._ La blonde força la porte, comme si de rien n'était et entra.

**-Rappelez-moi pourquoi je vous suis ?** Demandai-je incertaine.

**-C'est un rêve, juste suis-nous**, répondit Monica.

**-Ah ouais c'est vrai.**

Très convaincant. Monica jeta son manteau sur le comptoir de la cuisine et s'affala sur un fauteuil poussiéreux.

**-C'est vide ici,** fis-je remarquer.

**-Nos déménageurs arriveront dans deux jours,** répondit Monica, **on savait que tu étais en Californie depuis ta transformation, mais pas où exactement. Jusqu'à la pleine Lune, on te sent à dix mille kilomètres à la ronde.**

**-Hein ?** Fis-je sans comprendre.

**-Ah oui c'est vrai, on ne t'a pas expliqué. En fait, t'es une Sirène, une vraie de vraie, sans pourcent pur jus,** lâcha Monica.

-Monica ! S'exclama Serena en lui frappant le bras. Pas comme ça.

**-Une… Sirène ? Vous êtes folles,** soufflai-je froidement, **je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous ai suivi.**

**-Parce-que tu le sens au fond de toi. Tu sais que tu es comme nous, du moins ton inconscient le sait. Tu ne t'es pas sentie en danger avec nous. Enfin pas avant que Monica prenne le volant s'entend. **

Elle marqua une pause et s'assit à côté de moi.

**-Un loup-garou t'a mordu. La morsure des loups garous peut te transformer en loup-garou, et dans des cas exceptionnels, avec des personnes exceptionnelles…**

**-J'approuve !** S'écria Monica.

**-… d'autres créatures surnaturelles sont engendrées. Tu es belle, tu as un caractère forgé et tu sais ce que tu veux. Tu es forte intérieurement, manipulatrice, intelligente… Tu as tout pour être une Sirène. Tu n'as pas cette rage que tous les humains ont, tu as une autre forme de rage, l'envie de contrôler, le pouvoir, tu as la technique, le souci du succès…**

**-C'est triste, ma vie tient en quatre groupes nominaux,** lançai-je amèrement.

**-Et tu as ce chic de lancer des piques et des répliques cinglantes… **Comme Monica.

**-Santé !** Lança l'intéressée en levant un verre de Pinot Noir.

Je me massai le crâne, tout avait l'air si irréel, mais je savais qu'au fond, je ne rêvais pas.

**-On peut t'apprendre, on va t'apprendre,** dit Serena, **tu dois nous faire confiance. Officiellement, et par condition, tu fais partie de la meute de l'Alpha Scott. Il exerce un contrôle spirituel sur toi et ton inconscient, parce qu'il t'a créé. Tu peux t'en défaire, ou non, c'est ton choix. Nous sommes là pour t'apprendre à… être une Sirène.**

**-Vous êtes des profs de Sirénologie ou quoi ?** Lançai-je en me levant.

**-L'Assemblée des Sirènes nous a envoyé ici pour te trouver, te protéger. La manifestation des Sirènes est extrêmement rare, nous sommes une cinquantaine dans tout le pays. Chaque membre de notre Assemblée compte énormément pour notre survie. Nos enfants femelles deviennent des Sirènes, tout comme les enfants des loups deviennent des loups. **

-**Est-ce que tu es prête ?** Demanda Monica.

**-Prête à quoi ? **

**-A achever ta transformation bien sûr. Tu n'as pas complètement embrassé le charme de ta nouvelle vocation, et il faut le faire avant la prochaine pleine lune.**

-**Euh… Ok. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**

Ces filles étaient vraiment étranges. J'avais envie de les envoyer bouler, de rentrer chez moi et de dormir, mais bizarrement, je ressentais au fond de moi, ce sentiment quand nous savons que quelqu'un est sincère avec nous. Ces filles, aussi loufoques que je pouvais le constater, disaient une vérité aussi pure que la plus moche de la classe. Enfin bref. Nous sortîmes dans le jardin dans la cour arrière. Elles formèrent un cercle autour de moi avec des bougies et Monica versa du sel pour former une sorte de cercle irrégulier.

-**_Circularis_,** lança Serena.

Le sel forma un cercle parfait.

**-On est des Sirènes ou des Sorcières ?** Demandai-je incrédule.

**-Des Sirènes, nous n'avons pas de « pouvoirs magiques ». Ce qu'elle vient de faire, c'est une sorte d'harmonie avec les éléments qui l'entoure, enfin c'est difficile à expliquer, s'embêta Monica, ce n'est pas magique en tout cas. Pas dans le sens dans lequel tu le conçois. On est pas dans Charmed. **

Je souris suite à la remarque.

**-Laisse-toi aller, laisse la Lune t'embrasser, sens la Sirène qui est en toi prendre l'entière capacité de ton corps, **dit Monica**, laisse ta véritable nature te submerger. **

Je fermai les yeux et écoutai le silence. Je sentis une chaleur indescriptible longer mes veines, parcourir mes muscles, mon échine frémit, mes hanches tressaillirent. Le plaisir était incommensurable. Soudain, un poing au cœur m'empêcha de respirer. J'ouvris les yeux en grand, je sentis les rayons de la lune parcourir ma peau, m'aveugler. Les flammes des bougies s'intensifièrent autour de moi, les sensations que je ressentais deux secondes auparavant s'intensifièrent, se multiplièrent, tous mes sens étaient en alerte.

Tout s'arrêta d'un coup, je sentis mes jambes me quitter, je tombai au sol et les bougies se consumèrent. Monica et Serena me relevèrent, Monica me prit en photo avec un flash, Serena me releva.

**-Regarde,** souffla Monica en me tendant son iPhone.

J'avais des yeux violets. VIOLETS. Tout cela était vraiment sérieux, je commençais à le réaliser.

**-Bordel de merde,** souffla une voix rauque en nous scrutant dans le noir.

Nous nous retournâmes, un homme en col-en-V blanc se tenait droit devant nous.

**-Monica, fais rentrer Madison, je m'occupe de ça**, souffla froidement Serena.

* * *

**Point de vue omniscient**

**-Peter Hale,** souffla d'un ton glacial Serena, une fois que Madison et Monica furent rentrées.

**-Que font trois délicieuses Sirènes à Beacon Hills ? Oh, laisse-moi deviner… **

Il huma l'air et ses yeux bleus brillèrent dans la nuit.

**-La petite Madison, que Scott a mordue, s'est transformée en Sirène. Et toi, Serena Mills…**

Il prit une mèche de ses cheveux et l'enroula autour de ses doigts.

**-Toujours aussi ravissante.**

Elle le repoussa et le confronta du regard. Ses yeux luirent d'un rose pâle menaçant et envoûtant.

**-Tu as été enfermé, que fais-tu ici ?** Souffla Serena et restant face à lui.

**-La pleine lune a excité toutes les créatures et l'arrivée de deux Sirènes plus la manifestation d'une troisième… Eh bien…**

**-Eh bien quoi ?** Cracha Serena en prenant la gorge de Peter entre deux doigts.

**-Doucement ma jolie…** Murmura Peter.

Elle appuya sur les extrémités de sa gorge, il déglutit.

**-Parle, loup,** persifla-t-elle en faisant luire avec intensité ses yeux.

**-Beaucoup de créatures d'Eichen House se sont échappées, votre odeur et votre aura a excité et énervé beaucoup de créatures, elles sont devenues intenables, certaines ont vues leurs forces se décupler. Les infrastructures n'ont pas résisté pour certaines, dont moi. **

Serena lâcha Peter et porta sa main à sa bouche d'effroi.

**-Ils vont essayer de vous tuer, voire pire. De vous violer, de vous manger, qui sait ?** Se moqua Peter.

**-Et toi ? Que viens-tu faire ici ? **

**-Nous avons eu un différend par le passé, Serena. Moi et les Sirènes tu sais… Une longue histoire. Je voulais juste te prévenir. Histoire que tu sois sur tes gardes. Ne me remercie pas. Je vais m'en aller, saluer mon cher neveu. **

Serena le regarda s'éloigner et rentra dans la maison.

Elles passèrent la nuit à expliquer l'Histoire des Sirènes à Madison et a lui parler des prochaines habiletés qu'elle percevra au cours du temps. Sa vie allait radicalement changer.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce 3e chapitre ! J'espère avoir réussi à corriger les éventuelles incohérence du récit et avoir été le plus clair possible dans mon intrigue "Sirénologique" comme dirait Madison. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **_


	5. Chapitre 4 - Chassée

**Chapitre 4 – Chassée**

Le lendemain matin, Madison fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil. Ils caressaient délicatement sa peau, les fins rayons de Septembre, au tout début de la journée. Elle se leva et se prépara pour une journée d'école banale. Bien évidemment, seule la journée était banale, elle, était encore plus extraordinaire que d'habitude. Plus belle, plus charmeuse, envoûtante, déroutante…

**-Il faudrait que je me refasse une couleur,** murmura-t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir de l'entrée**, j'y vais maman !** Cria-t-elle avant de claquer la porte de sa maison.

Elle descendit son perron et arriva dans la rue, une femme avec un grand chapeau noir et des grosses lunettes de mouche lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna dans sa marche.

**-Monica ?** Souffla-t-elle intriguée.

**-Chuuuut, ils pourraient nous entendre, **souffla la Sirène plus âgée.

Elle se détacha et jugea du regard son aînée.

**-J'ai bien réfléchi à tout cela hier, et étrangement, je n'ai pas trouvé ça irréel. C'est inattendu, complètement étrange, fou, mais pas irréel. C'est comme si j'avais accepté tout cela. Il y a encore un mois, je vous aurai ri au nez en vous méprisant si vous m'aviez dit que les Sirènes existaient. Nous devrions prendre ma voiture.**

Elles firent marche arrière et entrèrent dans la Lamborghini rose nouvellement achetée après la destruction de l'ancienne.

**-Serena n'est pas avec toi ?** Demanda Madison surprise de l'absence de l'acolyte de Monica.

**-Non, elle avait quelques trucs à régler. Des trucs de Sirène. Moi, je vais en cours avec toi. **

Madison éclata de rire et démarra la voiture.

**-Ça te fait rire ?** La questionna l'intéressée.

**-Je ne veux pas t'offenser, quoi que ce soit ma spécialité, mais tu as l'air d'avoir environ 23, 24 ans ? Je suis en dernière année de lycée, tu pourrais être un prof en cours de titularisation. **

Monica expira et leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Contente-toi de conduire bécasse,** répliqua-t-elle.

Elles arrivèrent au lycée et Madison se gara sur deux places. Elles sortirent de leur voiture, et le monde sembla s'arrêter autour d'elles. Tous les jeunes adolescents avaient le regard rivé sur Monica. Elle retira son chapeau et fit virevolter ses cheveux et leur donna de l'épaisseur. Madison ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais elle était en talons aiguilles et minishort, veste en cuir beige. Elle avait l'air d'une ado de 18 ans, son visage était moins dur que la veille, moins stressé, plus… jeune adolescente qui vient d'être bénie par sa puberté.

**-C'est qui elle encore ? **Maugréa Lydia à Stiles.

**-Je ne sais pas, mais elle a l'air de mèche avec Madiss-Enfer, **lança le blagueur.

**-On a des problèmes**, s'écria Scott en secouant Stiles par les épaules en arrivant.

Il lui montra un sms de Derek _« Peter est de retour »._

Les deux Sirènes montèrent les marches du lycée et entrèrent dans l'établissement. Scott les rejoignit au pas de course, suivit de Lydia et Stiles. Il les vit tourner au coin d'un couloir, en courant, il tourna à son tour et sursauta. Elles l'attendaient les bras croisés.

**-Désolé mon mignon pour hier, on devait à tout prix récupérer cette perle que tu viens de créer,** lança Monica.

Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Madison qui lançait un regard froid à Lydia.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez-fait ?** Cracha Scott, **Madison, est-ce que tu t'es…**

**-Non, je ne me suis pas transformée si c'est ta question**, le coupa-t-elle, **parce-que je ne suis pas une Louve comme vous. Enfin comme toi,** se corrigea-t-elle en jugeant Lydia et Stiles**, je suis… Plus intéressante.**

**-Tu as créé une Sirène**, l'informa Monica**, une espèce rare de créature anthropomorphique. Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis, mais nous devions garantir la sécurité de Madison. **

**-Euhhh… Elle le vit comment sinon ?** Demanda Stiles, **non parce-qu'elle n'a pas l'air perturbée du tout, elle est toujours aussi méprisante et hautaine, à croire qu'elle y croit sans problèmes.**

**-C'est le cas**, souligna Madison.

La sonnerie retentit, les étudiants sortirent des salles et d'autres rentrèrent pour les regagner.

**-Je sais que tu as un Emissaire, pose lui les questions auxquelles tu veux des réponses, nous avons des choses à faire plus tard**, dit Monica. **Encore une chose…**

Elle s'approcha de l'oreille de Scott et lui murmura quelque chose. Il prit un air méfiant, puis elle lui redit quelque chose. Cette fois-ci, il sembla effrayé. Il hocha la tête.

**-Allons en cours Madison**, la pria Monica.

Madison suivit son aînée – qui avait l'air aussi jeune qu'elle aujourd'hui – et entra dans sa classe de Littérature Anglaise. Monica posa son sac sur le bureau du professeur, Madison arqua un sourcil intrigué.

-**Asseyez-vous Mademoiselle Mills, **la pria-t-elle.

Quoi ? Une apparence telle que la sienne, et une couverture de professeur ? C'était ça la discrétion des Sirènes ? Madison arqua un sourcil de jugement et s'assit à une table seule. Kira s'assit à côté d'elle et lui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

**-Je vais avoir le droit au comité surnaturel de Scott à chaque cours ?** Persifla la Sirène en sortant son cahier.

**-On appelle ça une Meute, **la corrigea la Kitsune.

Le cours débuta et les filles travaillèrent ensemble sur le commentaire composé d'un texte de Poe.

**-Alors comme ça, tu es un genre de Sirène **? Demanda Kira**, Scott me l'a dit par SMS.**

**-Ouais, un truc du genre,** répondit Madison dépitée.

**-Tu sais, tu peux au moins faire semblant d'être heureuse, il est que 9h30. **

**-Je suis obligée de me coltiner la copine inutile et relou d'un gars qui m'a mordu et m'a transformé en Sirène. Je n'ai pas eu le choix de refuser que tu t'asseyes à côté de moi car tous les binômes sont déjà fait, et je n'ai pas eu le choix non plus d'être transformée en une créature surnaturelle non plus aussi loin que je me rappelle,** souffla Madison froidement avec cruauté.

**-Ouch**, dit Kira touchée et blessée, **tu es toujours comme ça ou c'est ton côté Sirène qui fait ressortir le pire chez toi ?**

Madison leva les yeux au ciel de désabusement et souffla de désappointement. Quelle plaie cette Kira.

La sirène d'alarme retentit et les fenêtres se fermèrent, ainsi que les rideaux en fer. Monica, qui aidait un élève heureux que sa nouvelle professeure se penche sur son cahier, se redressa et regarda en dehors de la salle. Elle écrivit un mot et le tendit aux deux filles.

**-Kira, Madison, allez donner ça à la proviseure. Si vous devez rester avec elle, obéissez. **

Madison hocha la tête et regarda le mot.

_« Trouve Scott, puis cachez-vous. »_

Une fois dans le couloir, Madison passa le mot à Kira.

**-C'est quoi ce délire ?** Demanda la jeune asiatique.

**-Je ne sais pas trop, à vrai dire, je ne sais rien du tout. A part que je suis une Sirène et que je l'accepte étrangement bien. En outre, tout ce qui relève du domaine du surnaturel me dépasse, j'ai confiance en Monica, je pense qu'elle essaie de me protéger de quelque chose.**

**-Ou de quelqu'un,** souffla Kira en attrapant le bras de Madison.

Une figure d'homme se tenait droite devant la sortie de secours, un couteau de cuisinier à la main. Il le lança droit sur les filles. Grâce à la distance, elles eurent le temps de l'esquiver et elles commencèrent à courir.

**-C'est quoi ce délire ?** S'écria Kira.

-Aucune idée ! Répondit Madison affolée, juste cours !

Elles arrivèrent à l'étage et entrèrent dans une salle au hasard. Des élèves de première année étaient apeurés et assis sans bouger.

**-Salut**, lança Madison en souriant,** vous auriez-pas vu Scott ?**

**-Madison !** S'écria Kira en la tirant hors de la classe.

**-Madison !** S'écria Serena en sortant de nulle part.

Elle se projeta sur elle et la plaqua au sol. Elle se releva rapidement, Kira avait un couteau planté dans l'épaule.

**-Oh merde,** souffla Serena.

Elle lui arracha la lame et la projeta en direction de leur assaillant sanguinaire.

**_-Toutes les classes sont priées de rester dans leur salle, ne sortez sous aucun prétexte_** ! Fit le haut-parleur du lycée.

C'était la voix de Serena qui passait en boucle toutes les quarante secondes.

**-Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de rentrer dans le lycée, je suis arrivée trop tard, **souffla Serena en attirant les filles un étage au-dessus.

**-Empêcher qui ? Quoi ?** Demanda Kira. **Qui es-tu ? **

**-On s'en fout**. Souffla Serena froidement, ses yeux luirent d'un éclat rose pâle**. La chose qui nous pourchasse n'est pas saine d'esprit, c'est un Emissaire Noir aveuglé par le sang. Il a été enfermé à Eichen House mais s'en est échappé. Il veut boire notre sang Madison.**

Madison frémit et déglutit.

**-La seule façon de tuer cet émissaire est de lui planter un objet en sulfate de fer dans le cœur, **dit Monica anxieuse.

**-Les labos de chimie…** Murmura Kira, **on peut tremper une lame dans du sulfate et la lui planter dans le cœur ? **

**-Ça devrait faire l'affaire, dépêchez-vous** ! Lança Monica, je le retiens.

Madison et Kira se dirigèrent vers les labos.

**-A nous deux Henry**, souffla Serena en sortant une dague en ivoire de sa ceinture.

Ledit Henry releva la tête vers la Sirène. Il avait une face affreuse, son orbite gauche était vide et sa mâchoire semblait s'être à moitié détachée de son visage. Sa peau blanche et abîmée démontrait un manque d'exposition à la lumière conséquent depuis longtemps et ses cheveux n'étaient que des filaments blancs et gris. Il ressemblait à une sorte de monstre, un squelette tellement il était maigre. Il poussa un cri de haine et de colère, désespéré, avide sang.

Serena traça un arc de cercle avec sa dague par terre des deux extrémités des murs et créa une barrière invisible à l'œil nu contre l'Emissaire Noir. Elle fredonna une mélodie, des notes gracieuses et envoutantes, presque maléfiques tant elles fussent belles et ensorcelantes. L'Emissaire ressentit un magnétisme irrésistible, et se cogna contre la barrière invisible, incapable d'avancer plus.

Des bruits de talons se firent entendre, Lydia et Malia arrivèrent derrière l'Emissaire. Henry se tourna et le Charme de Serena s'estompa.

**-Putain !** S'écria la Sirène, **à quoi vous servez ? **

Elle passa son pied sur la fissure qu'elle avait dessiné par terre et rompit la barrière. Henry tenta de poursuivre les deux filles mais Serena jeta avec habileté et précision sa dague dans son mollet droit.

**-On dirait un**…

**-Un Darach…** Souffla Lydia, cours !

Les deux filles s'en allèrent en courant. Au même moment, Kira et Madison arrivèrent avec une solution de sulfate de fer.

**-On n'a pas trouvé d'objet contondant ! **Dit Kira.

**-Envoie,** ordonna Serena.

Kira lui donna la solution, elle la versa sur sa dague qui commença à fumer. Serena donna un coup de pied au Darach affaibli et le retourna.

**-C'est fini pour toi Henry Carlson,** prononça-t-elle clairement.

Elle leva la dague au-dessus de lui, telle une épée de Damoclès, et la planta droit dans son cœur. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent et il cracha du sang, et du liquide noir s'écoula de son orbite vide.

**-Partez,** ordonna Serena durement. **Je m'occupe du corps.**

Madison et Kira hochèrent la tête. Elles partirent. Scott arriva et trouva Serena en train de nettoyer sa dague.

-**Vous**… Murmura-t-il.

**-De rien,** lâcha-t-elle avec dépit. **Aide-moi à me débarrasser du corps**, ordonna-t-elle ensuite froidement.

Scott regarda dans le vague une demi-seconde et hocha la tête.

**-Bien. **

Ils portèrent le corps jusqu'à la chaufferie, et l'alarme cessa de sonner. Le changement de bruit sortit Scott de son charme.

**-Qu'est-ce que…** Balbutia-t-il, **vous êtes la femme qui nous a attaqué hier soir.**

**-Quelle perspicacité !** Répliqua-t-elle avec cynisme et moquerie,** je ne vous ai pas attaqué, juste… maîtrisés. **

**Scott arqua un sourcil méfiant et fit briller ses yeux d'Alpha.**

**-Tu m'en vois apeurée, **souffla-t-elle en expirant de désabusement**, vous les loups, tous les mêmes à vouloir apeurer les autres. Je ne suis pas une ennemie, je viens de sauver ta Bêta d'une mort certaine, cruelle et douloureuse.**

**-Ma Bêta ? Madison ? **Répéta Scott béat.

**-Oui imbécile, pas l'archevêque de Londres. Madison est une Sirène mais tu l'as transformée, elle est ta Bêta, qu'elle le sache ou non. Elle ne peut se détacher de toi qu'en quittant la Meute, ou en te tuant. Je te dois t'expliquer quelque chose. La transformation de Madison et notre venue ici a rendu les créatures d'Eichen House si incontrôlables qu'elles se sont échappées. Elles sont dans la forêt, dans la ville, partout. Henry Carlson faisait partie de cette échappée sauvage. Ils tenteront tous de venir tuer Madison, ou moi et Monica. Les Sirènes sont réputées pour détenir une grande source de pouvoir, leur sang rendrait fort, ce qui est faux. **

**-Monica m'a dit quelque chose dans le genre… Vous devez protéger Madison…**

**-On doit tuer toutes les créatures qui se sont échappées aussi. Une fois qu'elles ont senti notre odeur, elles nous pourchasseront à jamais. Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité nulle part tant que les créatures folles d'Eichen House nous ont senties. Nous devons les éliminer, **trancha Serena implacablement.

**-Tu rigoles pas toi… Fit remarquer Scott.**

**-La sécurité de notre Assemblée et de notre espèce est fragilisée. Chaque corps de notre espèce doit être préservé. Nous n'avons pas pensé à ****_Eichen House_****, nous avons été imprudentes. La folie et le chaos que notre venue a provoqué dans votre ville est indescriptible, le danger est permanent. Tu ****_dois_**** protéger tout le monde, tu es l'Alpha, **continua imperturbablement Serena.

Scott hocha la tête. Ils avaient tenu 15 jours sans problèmes surnaturels. Un record.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, Derek se leva de son lit et remit son pantalon. Il avait déjà bien commencé la nuit avec Stiles et ne comptait pas s'arrêter. Stiles se redressa sur le lit et alluma une cigarette, puis étala ses bras sur la longueur des oreillers. Il souffla une fumée grise avec plaisir et se caressa le torse.

**-Tu fumes maintenant toi ?** Souffla Derek en se servant un jus de raisin.

**-Je risque d'aller en prison pour homicide involontaire, je profite des plaisirs de la vie,** répliqua le sarcastique en aspirant une bouffée de cancer.

**-Je dois te dire quelque chose, à propos de l'histoire des Sirènes,** avoua Derek, **on a un passé avec ces filles-là.**

**-Quoi ?** Fit Stiles interloqué, **raconte ! **

**-Serena, la plus jeune, a mon âge. Elle était à Beacon Hills High School en même temps que moi.**

-**Ouais**.

**-Elle a couché avec Peter. Il était en ville et elle était complètement accro à lui. C'est lui qui l'a transformée. Il voulait en faire sa louve, il l'aimait. Sauf que la transformation ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, tout comme Madison. Elle s'est transformée en Sirène. Peter a failli la tuer, complètement sous le Charme et sous le désir de lui trancher la gorge. Ces créatures sont dangereuses Stiles, plus que nous. Elles nous poussent à faire des choses immensément déraisonnables. Elles agissent comme des amplificateurs de passions, au sens philosophique du terme. **

**-En gros, on doit se méfier d'elles comme de Kate Argent ? **

**-Comme de Kate, de Peter… **Souffla Derek soucieux.

Stiles écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier et caressa le torse de Derek.

**-Sirène ou pas, je n'en vois qu'un, et je n'ai pas besoin de leurs chants pour éprouver du désir…** Susurra Stiles à l'oreille du loup.

Derek le plaqua contre le lit et lui embrassa le cou. La lune éclairait leur chambre, ils s'amusaient bien ces deux-là.

Sous la même lune, une femme était assise sur les restes du Néméton. Elle refaisait tranquillement ses ongles, noirs comme le charbon. Ses yeux luirent d'un bleu si étincelant qu'ils se reflétaient sur n'importe quelle récepteur de lumière. La pureté absolue du crime d'innocents illuminait son regard meurtrier.

**-Quelle bonne odeur…** Gronda-t-elle en souriant de satisfaction.

* * *

Le début de l'action commence... Je pense que l'intrigue est assez simple à cerner ! J'espère que ça vous plaît :)


	6. Chapitre 5 - De la capacité d'une Sirène

**Chapitre 5 – De la capacité d'une Sirène**

Stiles s'assit à côté de son avocat commis d'office. Le Palais de Justice du comté de Beacon Hills n'était pas très grand. Il ressemblait à une ancienne maison coloniale, mais en plus grand. De couleur blanche, les murs et les colonnes qui en faisaient la structure s'érigeaient assez haut, de sorte que la bâtisse dominât toutes les autres. Non loin du bureau du Shérif, il se situait à quelques minutes de la grande place de la ville, où se trouvait le cœur des activités commerciales et administratives.

**-Ne parlez pas, surtout si on ne vous le demande pas,** lui conseilla-t-il.

On entendit Scott entrer en fracas juste avant le début du procès. Il s'assit à côté de Derek et Lydia à l'arrière, le père de Stiles était au premier rang.

**-Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu, ma mère a essayé de me retenir, **souffla Scott**, je n'ai rien manqué ?**

**-Le procès n'a pas commencé. Où est Kira ?** Demanda Lydia.

**-Elle est allée demander des informations sur les Sirènes à Deaton avec sa mère. Leurs deux savoirs réunis peuvent être utiles, **répondit-il avec sérieux.

**-Je n'en doute pas,** dit Derek**, plus vite nous en saurons sur ce cas d'anthropomorphisation, plus vite nous serons capables de gérer au mieux la situation. Tu seras capable, **se corrigea-t-il.

**-Cas Stilinski, homicide, dossier ouvert, prononça la juge, s'il vous plait, que la Défense commence…**

* * *

Kira et sa mère entrèrent dans le cabinet du vétérinaire Deaton. Celui-ci ne sembla pas surpris de les voir entrer comme si de rien n'était dans son arrière-boutique.

**-Vous en avez mis du temps, avant de venir me voir,** fit-il remarquer.

**-Vous saviez**, s'enquit Kira.

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

**-J'ai appris à propos de la Sirène en ville. J'ai aussi appris à propos des hordes de créatures folles qui se sont échappées d'Eichen House. Nous sommes dans de vils et sombres problèmes. J'ai fait des recherches. Ce que j'ai trouvé est faible en quantité mais remarquable en qualité.**

Le vétérinaire prit un coffre dans un des tiroirs d'un meuble et le posa sur une table. Il l'ouvrit et en sortir des feuilles papyrus.

**-Maniez-les avec précaution. J'ai eu du mal à les défaire de son propriétaire.**

La mère de Kira en prit un et le posa délicatement sur la table. Des signes étranges parcouraient le papier, des lignes fines et des tâches d'encre rendaient la lecture du parchemin difficile.

**-C'est écrit en grec ancien**, assura-t-elle**, j'ai quelques bases… La Sirène est une créature des ténèbres, tout comme le Loup ou le Minotaure, résultat d'une noire magie ancienne et interdite.**

**-La malédiction qui a créé les loups garous….** Murmura Kira.

Sa mère hocha la tête et poursuivit sa lecture :

**-Leur particularité est leur manifestation, fruit de la morsure d'un… Je présume qu'il y a écrit loup ici, donc de la morsure d'un loup, leur manifestation est rare. Elles sont à la foi un cadeau et une catastrophe. Elles sont à même d'apporter amour, joie et empathie que…**

Elle s'arrêta et pâlit.

**-Maman !** La pressa Kira, **qu'y a-t-il d'écrit** ?

**-Madison peut être la source d'une entraide joviale et d'une amitié sincère entre vous tous… Ou elle peut être notre fin à tous. Elle amènera le chaos, la mort, et la destruction.**

**-Il y a d'autres Sirènes pourtant, pourquoi Madison serait la cause de tant de drames ? **Demanda ingénument Kira.

**-Le parchemin dit que la Sirène révélée par un loup Alpha dont la puissance est inégalée et méritée est à même de choisir le destin qui lui plaît,** ajouta Mme Yukimura, **c'est écrit noir sur bla… jaune pour le coup. **

**-Et sur ce papier ?** Demanda Kira à sa mère, lui tendant un autre parchemin.

**-Ce parchemin est d'une difficulté incroyable à déchiffrer…** Souffla l'Ancienne Kitsune.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se massa les cheveux.

**-Cela parle de l'Histoire des Sirènes, leurs actions dans l'Histoire. La plupart ont été vues comme des catastrophes ou des événements inexplicables, alors que souvent, c'était des meurtres, des massacres commis par leur espèce.**

**-Les Sirènes sont des tueuses en série ?** S'exclama Kira choquée.

**-Non, à chaque fois, elles se vengeaient,** souffla Mme Yukimura froidement, **elles se vengeaient et laissaient dix fois plus de corps qu'elles avaient pu perdre. Ce sont des créatures aussi bien bonnes et généreuses qu'impitoyables et cruelles.**

**-Ce sont des créatures lunatiques, comme les loups, **fit remarquer Deaton**, elles subissent les mêmes aléas d'humeur qu'eux lors des périodes de pleine lune. Nous devrions demander le bestiaire des **_Argent_** pour savoir s'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant à savoir dans leur héritage familial.**

Kira hocha la tête.

**-Je demanderai à Scott. Merci, **le remercia-t-elle en sortant du cabinet.

**-Madame Yukimura, **l'arrêta Deaton alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir à son tour.

**Elle haussa un sourcil intrigué.**

**-Vous n'avez pas tout dit à propos du chaos n'est-ce pas ? **Souffla-t-il,** les mots sont bien plus nombreux que ce que vous avez traduit.**

Elle eut une mine grave et posa sa main sur l'épaule du vétérinaire. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, il devint blême et hocha la tête avec inquiétude.

Il la laissa s'en aller et posa ses deux mains sur la table.

**-Mon dieu…**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Monica et Serena allèrent dans la forêt, et s'arrêtèrent près du Néméton.

**-Wahouu, quelle source d'énergie !** S'exclama Monica.

**-Tu crois que les autres créatures la ressentent comme nous où… sont-elles simplement attirées par son attraction ?** Demanda Serena.

**-Aucune idée. Viens, sens, **souffla Monica en posant sa main sur le tronc de l'arbre mystique.

**-Nous n'aurions pas dû laisser Madison au lycée sans protection, ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour n'était même pas un avertissement. Elle a déjà failli mourir, plusieurs fois.**

Serena posa sa main sur le tronc et ses cheveux furent rejetés en arrière, comme par une vague d'énergie invisible. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un rose pâle maléfique.

**-C'est ici. J'en suis sûre, **asserta-t-elle à sa camarade.

**-Alors, on va pouvoir re-pratiquer ?** S'excita Monica.

**-Les Emissaires vont payer pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait. J'ai une idée claire de ce qu'il faut faire, **murmura Serena, un rictus vengeur aux lèvres. **Nous allons être les héroïnes de l'Assemblée, je serai élue Chef Suprême…**

Monica tapa des mains d'excitation.

**-Nous aurons besoin plusieurs artefacts, faciles à trouver à Beacon Hills. Personne ne doit savoir, pas même Madison. Si tout se passe bien, nous aurons une totale emprise sur cette ville et nous redeviendrons les créatures les plus puissantes.**

**-Comme j'ai hâte !** S'exclama Monica et en sautillant.

* * *

En ville, Scott et son groupe sortirent de la dernière audience donnée à Stiles de la journée. Ils étaient exténués. Derek s'essuya le front en sortant, il faisait à peine 10°C à l'extérieur mais le chauffage était à fond au tribunal. Lydia et Malia avaient les paupières lourdes, et Scott semblait dépité.

**-Les jurés pensent déjà à le mettre en prison**, souffla-t-il, **je l'ai senti.**

**-On ne peut pas laisser Stiles aller en prison **! S'écria Malia, **on doit le sortir de là !**

**-C'est tombé sous la juridiction de la justice civile, on ne peut pas rentrer et dire « Salut ! Si Stiles avait un camion ce soir-là c'est… »**

Serena et Monica les interrompirent.

**-Hey, comment va Madison ?** Demanda Monica en souriant.

Elle regarda Derek et lui fit un sourire charmeur. Il resta de marbre.

**-Nous pensions qu'elle était avec vous,** souffla Lydia, **nous ne l'avons pas vue aujourd'hui.**

**-QUOI ?** S'écria Serena affolée.

Elle lança un regard plein de rage à Scott, elle l'attrapa par les pans de sa veste et le plaqua contre une colonne du Palais de Justice. Ses yeux luirent d'un rose pâle terrifiant.

**-Où est-elle ?** Rugit-elle.

Des gens s'arrêtèrent dans la rue pour les regarder. Les cheveux de Serena bouclèrent un petit peu, Derek tenta de la retenir mais elle le poussa violemment de sa main droite, il tomba. D'une seule main, Serena plaquait Scott contre la colonne.

**-Tu es peut-être un ****_True Alpha_****, mais je suis une Sirène plutôt expérimentée. Tu as transformée une fille, elle fait à la fois partie de ta Meute et à la fois partie de notre Assemblée par sa condition, alors tu vas faire ton boulot d'Alpha et retrouver cette adolescente !** Cracha-t-elle en le lâchant.

Elle tourna les talons et dit d'un ton glacial, sans se retourner.

**-Monica.**

La seconde lui emboîta le pas.

**-Finalement, elles ne sont pas si féériques que ça**, lança Lydia.

**-J'ai envie de les bouffer**, souffla Malia qui commençait à s'énerver.

**-Calmez-vous, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Elles sont aussi Lunatiques que nous**, tenta Scott pour calmer le jeu.

Elles montèrent dans le cabriolet de Serena et partirent.

* * *

**Point de vue de Madison**

Une lumière blanche m'aveuglait. J'étais accrochée à des cordes, accrochées elles-mêmes par d'autres cordes au plafond. C'était tout ce que je pouvais voir. Devant, deux projecteurs m'aveuglaient. Les cordes me brûlaient la peau quand je tentais de les frotter. Je suais, la chaleur m'étouffait. Il devait faire 35°C, ce qui était impossible en temps normal au mois de Septembre.

**-Il y a quelqu'un** **_?_** Demandai-je affaiblie.

Un cliquetis et le bruit d'une fraise me fit tressaillir. Un cri de douleur atroce déchira l'atmosphère. Un cri strident, aigu et sauvage.

**-Un loup…** Soufflai-je.

Je tentai de me défaire de mes cordes, en vain. Comme si elles aspiraient ma force, ou la bloquaient. Je forçai, n'ayant comme seul objectif de me défaire de ces liens. Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais faible. Alors je suivis mon instinct, et hurlai.

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! **

Les projecteurs explosèrent et les fenêtres alentours de même.

**Point de vue omniscient**

Scott qui faisait ses devoirs, tourna la tête vers l'est tel un chien de garde.

**-Madison,** murmura-t-il inquiet.

Il envoya un message à Derek et à sa meute, et sortit de chez lui en vitesse.


	7. Remarque

_Bonjour :)_

J'ai reçu des messages en privé pour me demander quand la suite de la fiction "Le Chant de la Sirène" sera publiée. Cependant, étant en Anonyme, je n'ai pas la possibilité de vous répondre directement, alors je vous dis ici que je publierai la suite de la fiction après la période du baccalauréat.

A plus et bonne chance à ceux qui passent des concours/épreuves :)

Pour les autres, soyez un petit peu patient !

**XoXO**

_**\- C E**_


End file.
